


Kids?

by Asteroid_Panda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Bucky drops a big bomb on YN





	Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this was a challenge or ask I did for my tumblr a while back. I wrote this super quick so sorry if theres a few grammar errors. But its just short and sweet and tons of bucky loveliness

Yours and Bucky’s relationship was never quite clear. No labels were ever put up, no statuses changed on profiles. But everyone knew you two were an item. Nothing needed to be said. Neither accepted offers for dates or were interested in seeing others.

Indeed your relationship was unique indeed. Bucky allowed you to cuddle with him during movie nights. He allowed you to play with his hair, you being the only person in the world allowed to cut and style it. Even Steve didn't have that privilege. Bucky went to you after nightmares and bad missions. Bucky went to you after seeing a cute dog (which is every dog let's be clear) and when things were sunshiny and bright.

Not many words were needed between you too. You were able to communicate through body language. Small touches, shy smiles, tight hugs, warm cuddles. Death glares, eye rolls, and foot stomping were also common. The two of you simply understood each other in a way nobody else ever could. 

You loved Bucky and Bucky loved you. It was never said but shown in everyday acts. Everyday acts such as the one you're doing right now. While you're slicing fruit, Bucky pours pancake batter onto the griddle. A sunday morning routine that only a world ending mission could break. 

Now you find yourselves sitting across the table eating in peace. The rest of the team knew of the ritual and wanted to let you guys have your moment (usually). 

Bucky seems deep in thought as he stares at your face. Even lifting his fork and chewing, his gaze never wavers. You decide to ask if something is wrong after you finish your next bite but Bucky lets you know what’s on his mind before you have a chance to swallow.

“what do you think our kids will be like?”

Suddenly you're coughing and frantically hitting your chest. Bucky’s eyes widen as he rushes over and hands you your water. 

“are you okay, sweetheart?” Bucky rubs your back as if he hadn't just asked a life altering question.

After clearing your throat a few times you wheeze out “kids?”

“yeah our kids” Bucky give a toothy crooked grin as if he's the face of innocence.

“you wanna have kids with me Buck?” the question comes out as a whisper both due to the shock and the coughing fit you'd just had.

“of course i do. You're my girl” bucky mummers back as he nudges his nose against your warm cheek.

“you never said anything about being your girl before”

His brow furrows “of course you're my girl. Everybody knows that.”

“well it's just we never officially said anything and stuff so I wasn't always sure and well l, uh” you stopped as you felt your whole being become warm.

“and what doll?” bucky asked again. Again nudging his nose to your check.

“you never even kissed me” the smallest of whispers came out.

“sweetheart” bucky says as he tilts your chin so your faces mirror. “i wanna kiss ya. Can i?” 

“please” you pleaded.

It was the sweetest kiss you'd ever felt and it was everything you'd ever wanted. It was Bucky’s kiss, the only kiss you'd ever need in your life (save puppy kisses). 

“so does this mean we are official now?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow.

“yeah buck, were official.”

“great can we be married now?”

“wait what!” you nearly shirked as you pushed backwards, still held tight by the love of your life.

“yeah i wanna get goin on the makin’ kids part” he smirks at you and wiggled his eyebrows.

“oh no. No no no no. You aint pulling a signature James Barnes smirk on me and thinkin’ you can get away with anything” you stated with a raised eyebrow which was returned with an equally signature Jame Barnes pout.

After letting Bucky pout for a few moments you tilted your head. “but” you drew out. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to practice some” you said with a shy smirk as you saw the light return from his sad puppy eyes. 

Bucky picked you up as he stood leaving you the only option of wrapping both legs around his waist as your arms secured themselves around his neck.

Bucky left the now soggy pancakes and took monster strides to reach his room in record time. He was tired of waiting and was desperately looking forward to his continued life with you and your (future) kids.


End file.
